1. Field of the Art
The present embodiments relate to animal traps in general, and more particularly to traps for rodents or other small animals.
2. Description of Related Art
Animal and rodent traps have been in use for many years. A variety of trap designs have been used to trap rodents. One type of trap resembles a snapping jaw, such as the trap described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,617 to H. J. Peterson, entitled “Mouse Trap,” which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Generally, a snapping jaw type of trap has an upper jaw pivotally mounted to a base or lower jaw. In use, the jaws are initially set to an open position. When triggered, the jaws snap closed to trap an animal therebetween. In some traps, an arm or handle may protrude from the upper jaw to provide a load bearing surface useful for opening the jaw and setting the trap. A trap having a protruding arm or flange may be difficult to package, ship, and distribute efficiently.